The Train Going Anywhere
by xxfadedscars97xx
Summary: Amy Rose has finally shown the world she's not the damsel in distress. But what happens if she's "Missing in Action" and Sonic and Co. are forced to search her private records. What secrets would be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**The Train Going Anywhere**

**Hey, this is xxfadedscars97xx once again, I know, I kinda disappeared, and I still need to update my other story, ****Through the Thorns****. I didn't abandon the story; I just have a HORRIBLE case of writer's block interfering with all my stories, and not enough time to dedicate my work to my stories. But, to make it up, I am writing two more Sonamy stories for you guys! Yes, this is one of them. Thanks for cooperating with my difficulties of updating. By the way guys, happy New Year. Best wishes to you all.  
>Love you all,<strong>

**-xxfadedscars97xx**

**Disclaimer: i do not own sonic the hedgehog or co.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Amy Rose looked out the window of the moving train. It was a New Year. A New Start. A New Her. Two years ago, Amy Rose was known for being an obsessive Sonic Fan-girl that stalked him everywhere. Also, a damsel in distress of the team. Not anymore.

Amy was tired of being considered a damsel in every single plan. Every. Fucking. One.

She hated the fact that Sonic pushed her aside. Every. Fucking. Time. He never gave her a chance. Always thought she was the same girl. Poor 15 year old Amy had tried to recover her reputation, trying to show the world that she was something more than a love-sick little girl that didn't know any better. No, she wanted to show the world the true her, the courageous, determined girl who fought for what she believed in.

But of course, no one gave her the chance.

Everyone deserved a second chance. Sonic got many. She got none.

And one day, the dam broke, and Amy Rose lost her patience. She lost the faith in Sonic as well as her other crew members. This is the day where the world saw the real Amy Rose. Because on the day of her 16th birthday, the world saw her as something else.

Missing in Action.

…

**No one's POV**

"Is it ready, Doctor?"

"This plan shall finally work. Sonic the Hedgehog won't see this coming."

…

"I DON'T THINK SO." Shouted a familiar voice, and everything darkened; only a flash of pink was seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? Hope you liked it, i'll try updating soon. and sorry for the bad beginning.<strong>  
><strong>And for people who haven't seen my other story, please see it:<strong>  
><strong><span>Through the Thorns<span>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_3 years ago,_

A blue blur rushed past Station Square and a few minutes later a tired looking Amy Rose appeared.

"Oh that Sonic. He never gives me a chance." Amy wailed in surrender as she fell to the ground, sobbing. Her new dress was ruined with dirt and she was exhausted. She had been looking for Sonic, hoping to convince him to spend time with her tomorrow, considering it was her birthday. Rather, he quickly ran away at the sight of seeing her in the distance only saying quickly,

"Sorry Ames gotta go."

"Oh I should've expected it from him. He never treats me right, I think he hates me." Amy sobbed in distress and got up, walking slowly to her house wearily. On her way home, she heard some giggling at the park bench. She crawled out of the path and into the bush, spotting Sonic…with **Sally**! Amy gritted her teeth. He ran away from her only to hang out with that slut!

"So, where's your little stalker?" Sally smirked and Amy clenched her fists. Sonic frowned slightly.

"Amy isn't really a stalker, besides, she's our friend." Sonic stated and Sally faked a smile.

"Oh of course, my mistake. But really, what sort of friend stalks you and doesn't give you your space?" Sally pointed out and Sonic scowled a bit.

"Yeah, Amy is really good at that. But honestly, don't blame her, she's only a child. She'll mature one day and realize how foolish she used to act." Sonic said.

Amy's eyes watered again. _He thinks I'm only a child. Oh he doesn't like me, who was I kidding? He only thinks of me as a little sister._

Amy walked away from the park sadly and entered her home with a sad sigh. Then, she cried herself to sleep, and was in a horrible mood for the next three days.

But at the end of the week, Amy Rose vowed to herself that never again would she chase Sonic the Hedgehog.

_2 years later_

"Fucking Sonic. Fuck him. He could go to hell." Amy mumbled angrily as she slammed her house door and angrily stomped her way up the stairs to her room, making sure to dramatically slam her door as well.

Eggman had attacked again, and Amy was about to be captured when Sonic, as usual came to her rescue. Then he started fighting Eggman, and Amy started to help, summoning her hammer and ready to kick some Robot-butt, but after her eight robots, things fell apart. She started getting tired, and didn't see a robot aiming a laser gun at her. Luckily, Sonic noticed and quickly sped to Amy knocking her out of the way and then crushing the rest of the robots herself.

After the fight, he put Amy down safely. He was expecting her to give him a bone-crushing hug, but was surprised to see her with a pissed off face. Sonic gulped.

"What's your fucking problem?" She said angrily and Sonic's eyes widened. Talk about vulgar language.

"What do you mean? I just saved your life, talk about gratitude." Sonic said, his anger rising.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't need your help."

Sonic laughed sarcastically. "You don't need my help? You seriously are still in a dream world, right? Listen up Amy, time isn't going to fucking wait for you to be ready. Stop taking life as a joke and wake up. Leave rescuing people to the professionals and stay being a pretty-little face and stay safe from Eggman's robots. In fact, if you were more careful, I'd never have to help you in the first place!" Sonic shouted at her and Amy's eyes watered.

She might've stopped chasing him, but she didn't stop loving him. And his cruel worlds were like taking a bullet to the heart. It hurt.

"PRETTY-LITTLE FAC E? YOU'VE GOT THE NERVE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy shouted, her hammer suddenly appearing in her hands, her face red from fury. "Sonic, you're the fucking cunt here. You selfish hog, always taking everything into your own glory. You don't save the world alone, everybody on the team fucking helps. Just because you always save me doesn't mean I can't defend myself. And you shouldn't be complaining about rescuing me, it's your fucking job as a hero to rescue people. If you can't do that, get the fuck out and stop trying to be a hero just to get your face into popularity. You're always running away from your own feelings-oh wait, never mind, I forgot-you have none." She spat angrily and Sonic's ego took a burn.

Her words crushed his heart, even though he didn't know why he cared so much about her opinion. Without thinking, he slapped her face.

It took ten seconds for them to both register what happened, and Amy slowly raised her hand up to her face where he slapped her. Sonic's eyes widened, looking at his hand. His throat dried up, and he tried to find his voice, and then finally finding it.

"Oh my god…Amy, I'm so sorr-" Amy cut him short, her eyes fired up.

"No, Sonic." She whispered softly, and quickly ran away, leaving him to organize his feelings. Sonic had the urge to follow Amy, but he knew it would just make it worse.

But a year later, he would have reconsidered.

…

Sonic sulked his way back to Tail's workshop, where to the said two-tailed kitsune finished wrapping a gift. He looked up to greet Sonic, but noticed his glum face.

"Hey Sonic, what's the matter?" Tails asked in concern, and Sonic looked up, giving Tails a sad smile.

"Nothing important." He shrugged and spotted the gift in Tails' hands. "Ooo, who's the gift for, Cream?" Sonic asked cockily.

Tails blushed, but glared at him annoyingly. "NO. And how can you forget, Sonic, its Amy's surprise sweet 16! We've been planning this for days."

Sonic's face read complete guilt, and his heart was suddenly aching for Amy. How could he ever forget? He was about to speed off to apologize to Amy, if it hadn't been Tails who stopped him.

"Sonic, what's your gift to Amy?"

And rather instead, Sonic had sped off to buy Amy a gift.

**Hope you're sort of getting the picture of what's going on now, do you?  
>Please review, and please review to my other story as well. Thanks! :D 5+ reviews for next chapter please!~ thank you<strong>


End file.
